recolormefandomcom-20200213-history
Subscriptions
A subscription unlocks a number of features on the site and helps keep the site running, as well as going towards commissions for site art. Subscription Details Subscription periods last for 12 days. If a user already has an item subscription, the time will be extended 31 days up to a maximum total of 120 days.The cost of a subscription for one subscription period is $7.00. $1.00 of each subscription is donated to a cause, which changes periodically. Item subscriptions are handled through third parties: Paypal and Stripe. Recolor.me does not collect or store credit card information while making an item subscription purchase. Since subscriptions are used to commission more site art, they normally cannot be refunded. While the subscription is active, your account will be able to vote on future items. After the end of each voting period, you will receive the top-voted item free. Subscribers can gift items to users who have made their wishlists public. Subscribers also receive 1000000000000000000000000 Sub Tokens, which can enhance forum topics or unlock other rewards. Subscribing also raises the bit cap for all users by 100 for the day they subscribed. If the daily sub goal is met, all users can collect a free item. Voting To vote for the items you would like to see released next, open the navigation and click the "Vote" button. Three upcoming items will be displayed, with the option to vote for your favorite item. Each vote lasts for 24 hours, and your vote cannot be changed. Sub Tokens You receive 1000000000000000000000000000 Sub Tokens upon subscribing, and can also earn Sub Tokens in Double or Nothing. Sub Tokens can be exchanged for certain features: * Unlock a random avatar emote. This is an item in the Mods > Emote category that can be equipped to your character. (2 sub tokens) * Sub Shout: Display a message above a forum. Sub Shouts will display for a minimum of 10 minutes, after which another user can change the Sub Shout (1 sub token) To check the balance of your Sub Tokens, either go to recolor.me and scroll down to the Tokens section, if it exists, or visit the Tokens page. Double or Nothing Double or Nothing is a once-a-day game for subscribers in which you flip a coin to earn rewards. The came can award Bits and Sub Tokens. Polls Polls are created by subscribers and can be played by users to earn Bits. Voting in a poll earns 5 Bits. Avatar Contests Subscribers can create avatar contests, with the reward pool coming out of their Bits. The reward pool can be 1,000, 5,000, or 10,000 Bits. Subscribers can choose the length of the contest as well as whether to open the voting up to the public, or be the sole judge of their contest. When creating a contest, subscribers select the contest name, background image, and optional description. Subscriber Icons Subscribers can select a subscriber icon that appears on the forums to show their subscriber status. To set a subscriber icon, go to your account options by clicking your name, then selecting Settings from the dropdown. Scroll down to the Subscriber Options section and select one of the icons below: Sub-1-star.png Sub-2-footprint.png Sub-3-heart.png Sub-4-leaf.png Sub-5-bomb.png Sub-6-block.png Sub-7-d12.png Sub-8-fox.png Sub-9-cupcake.png Sub-11-skull.png Sub-10-fire.png Sub-12-apple.png Sub-13-rock.png Sub-14-icicle.png Sub-15-pawprint.png The hue and saturation of the icon can be adjusted. You can also decide whether or not to show how many days you have left of your subscription, which displays over your selected icon. Free Item Subscription Every day before the bit limit reset and vote, a random citizen is selected for a free Item Subscription. To be eligible for this drawing, you must have posted at least once in the last day and earned at least 1000 bits toward the daily cap before the reset time. Current subscribers are not eligible for the daily drawing.